A Promise is A Promise
by Grining Prey
Summary: He never went back on his word, it was his way. So when his son asked him for a favor how could he resist. A Naruto/Bleach-fic
1. Chapter 1

One to Many

AN: I don't own Naruto or Bleach. Sigh thanks for reminding me. T.T

Naruto/Bleach-fic

He never went back on his word, it was his way. So when his son asked him for a favor how could he resist. A Naruto/Bleach-fic

Love bleach and I love Naruto so I combined them and this is what I came up with. Enjoy.

**A Promise is A Promise**

"So how are those brats of yours?" Isshin looked up from his cup of coffee, watching the man who sat opposite of him.

"They're doing fine." Isshin looked back at his cup of coffee. "They're doing just fine. Though I am afraid that this will be something that haunts Ichigo for the rest of his life, it's not every day a child sees his mother die." Picking up the cup that lay in front of him Isshin held it in his hands, "Outou-san did, did she die without pain?"

Watching his son with his cold blue eyes the man couldn't help but to sigh. "She left this world without the effects of pain, or regret. Dying for your child is a death everyone would prefer." Taking another sip from his cup the man watched his son tremble slightly.

Isshin couldn't cry or at least he wouldn't cry in front of his father. "Isshin," breaking his focus from his cup Isshin looked his father in the eyes. "It is not wise to hold in your emotions like this. I am your father and what type of father thinks less of his son for crying over a loved one?" With that said tears began to fall from Isshin's eyes, no sobbing, no crying, just tears.

Setting his cup down the man began to stand up. "When is the funeral?" He was not fond of Isshin's idea of marrying a human but he was there for his wedding and he would be there for the funeral.

"A week from tomorrow." (I, luckily, don't know how long it takes to prepare a body for a funeral, but this sounded right to me.) "Will you be there?"

"Yes, but I shall not make myself known." Heading towards the door the man turned towards his son. "Isshin right now your children need you, and I believe that Ichigo will need you the most. So no drinking your life away, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah just get out of here you old coot." He always knew what to say to make Isshin feel better.

"I swear you get that from your mother." Opening the door the man stepped outside into the cold rain whispering an, "good-bye sochi."

* * *

About a week later.

Isshin stood by his wife's grave, taking a puff from his cigarette. Feeling a familiar presence Isshin dropped it from his hand and smothered it with his shoe. "Shouldn't you be with your kids?" Walking up beside his son the man paused; standing shoulder to shoulder you really got a good idea of the man's height. He was at least a good head taller than Isshin, making him about 6'4. He wore traditional Shinigami robes, except for the fact that on the back of his robes was a large slash where it looked like someone had tried to cut him in two. His blade was nowhere to be found; however an odd skull shaped ring that resided on his middle finger seemed to be giving off a strange aura.

"They're staying at a friend's place, until I can learn to balance house work and my job at the hospital." Sighing Isshin turned to his father, "and what will you be doing in the meantime?"

"I don't know." Rubbing his chin the man seemed to be in deep thought. "The soul society is becoming more and more persistent, no thanks to that damn Yamamoto. To think that I helped bring order into that place…"

Realizing that his father was becoming distracted Isshin brought his attention back to current events. "So will you be dropping in from time to time?"

"Hm oh, oh yes, but not personal. No that would be too risky. No every once in a while I'll come and check up on you but always at a distance." Turning back to the grave the man gave a curt bow before leaving, only to be stopped by his son's voice. "Ichigo says that he's seeing dead people."

"…I figured that would happened, he is a pure breed after all. Oh and a little heads up, your mother might becoming for a visit soon." And like that he was gone.

"Hmm until next time than." Isshin was left alone with his departed wife.

* * *

Several years later

"Well he hasn't turned out to badly." Watching his grandchild break out of a kiddo, the man couldn't help but to be impressed. "For a human he ain't half bad." Watching as Ichigo picked up a chair and charged the hollow, the man couldn't help but to cringe as he was batted away as if he was nothing. "Come on you Shinigami do something." He was on the verge of jumping down there and saving his grandchild, when he realized what Ichigo and the Shinigami was doing. "No she wouldn't!" He didn't have time to react before there was a flash of light. "Damn," Watching as Ichigo cut up the Hollow the man sighed. "Figures just my luck." With that he disappeared into the night.

* * *

"Just like a Quincy always trying to prove them selves greater than soul reapers." Widening his sense's the man searched for his grandchildren, hopefully a hollow wouldn't make it to them before he did. "Ichigo's fine, Karin is…well that's certainly interesting. And Yuzu is…ah crap." Yuzu was currently being chased by a centipede like hollow, and what's worse is that she could see it, which meant she could see him.

Upon arriving he easily killed the hollow; he destroyed the mask with the hand that wore the ring. Looking down at Yuzu, who was curled up into a ball, he couldn't help but to feel a little sympathetic. "Yuzu it's alright the monster is gone."

Uncurling herself Yuzu found her savior and the first thought in her mind was that he was tall. "Who, who are you?" A gasp escaped her lips when he bent down and picked her up, straddling her on his hip. "I am no one but a memory." With that said he put her into a force sleep. "This will be nothing but a bad dream when you awake, and I will be nothing more than a memory."

* * *

He watched as Chad foolishly charged the captain. Though that's not what scared him no it was the fact the CAPTAIN was actually going to draw his blade on this opponent, when he could just as easily render him unconscious with his Spiritual pressure. "Damn, hopefully Ichigo won't die while I take care of this minor distraction." Jumping down from his perch the man intercepted the blades with one hand while he redirected the spiritual shot with the other. "Tch you Shinigami are all alike." Pushing his opponent back a good twenty feet the man turned to Sado, "Find someplace to hide." Believing that the man was on his side Sado did just that.

"Hmm and just who might you be, stranger." Keeping his hands on the hilts of his blades, Shunsui was weary of the man standing before him; he gave off such a strange aura.

"I've doubt you've heard of me but I shall allow you to know the name of the man that beat you." Removing his hat the man cast it to the side. His hair was a sunny yellow and his eyes where a cold blue color and three distinct whisker like markings on each of his cheeks. "My name is Uzamaki Naruto, now prepare yourself." With that Naruto charged.

* * *

O.o holy crap Naruto is the Father of Isshin! Wow how many of you saw that coming? Any ways we get to see a fight next chapter yay! Also I think this is original, go me, but anyways you know read review and check out 44-dd's page she has some amazingness stories.

This is Dark Orb signing out.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I don't own Naruto or Bleach

AN: I don't own Naruto or Bleach. Sigh thanks for reminding me. T.T

Naruto/Bleach-fic

He never went back on his word, it was his way. So when his son asked him for a favor how could he resist. A Naruto/Bleach-fic

Love bleach and I love Naruto so I combined them and this is what I came up with. Enjoy.

**A Promise is A Promise**

"_Hmm and just who might you be, stranger." Keeping his hands on the hilts of his blades, Shunsui was weary of the man standing before him; he gave off such a strange aura. _

"_I've doubt you've heard of me but I shall allow you to know the name of the man that beat you." Removing his hat the man cast it to the side. His hair was a sunny yellow and his eyes where a cold blue color and three distinct whisker like markings on each of his cheeks. "My name is Uzamaki Naruto, now prepare yourself." With that Naruto charged._

"Tell me, where is your zanpakutō? Not that you need it at the moment." So far Naruto had only used his bare fists and he was keep a Captain level Shinigami on his toes, to say that Shunsui was impressed was like saying that Yamamoto had a slight superiority complex. This Naruto was good, he could probably beat any Lieutenant that crossed his path, but he was still no match for Captain. "I'm sorry but I have to end this now." Drawing one of his blades Shunsui mad a stabbing like motion, faster than most lieutenant could keep up with. "No that's not possible!" Shunsui's blade had been stopped by Naruto open palm; it hadn't even pierced the flesh.

"I believe you have mistaken me for nothing more than an abnormally strong Ryoka, but you are wrong." Knocking the blade away Naruto landed an uppercut on the surprised Captain knocking him a good three feet of the ground Naruto followed up with a kick to his mid-section sending him colliding with the wall, which was a good seventy feet away. "Allow me to reintroduce myself I am Uzamaki Naruto, Ex-Captain to the First Division." Rubbing his chin Naruto seemed to ponder something, "Well than again there are many new Divisions aren't there, hmm."

"What did your squad specialize in?" Shunsui's leg's felt like they where mad of jelly and that kick had cracked a few of his ribs. He would even go as far as to say that it left some internal bleeding. "It specialized in fighting."

"That's the eleventh squad now." He could feel something tugging in the back of his mind; he had heard that name before. _'An eleventh squad captain that betrayed the Seireitei, suppose I'll just have to ask Yamamoto later.' _Grabbing is head in pain Shunsui started to stand.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Naruto watched the man, he wouldn't kill him. No, killing wasn't his way but he might not have a chance if this continued. "Stand down you are in no condition to fight anymore." Taking a few steps toward Shunsui Naruto was intercepted by Nanao; "stay away from my Taichō!" her blade was draw and was pointed threateningly at Naruto

"Do you really want to do that child? Just look at what I did to your captain, do you really think that you could take me if I truly meant him harm?" the blade was lowered but her gaze was fixed on Naruto, "Take him and flee from me and in your flight warn Yamamoto that _tenma no Naruto _is back." And like that he vanished. Leaving Nanao to gather her Captain and make way to the fourth division.

* * *

"Nanao what did you say." Shock was written on Yamamoto's face.

"He said his name was Uzamaki Naruto. And he also said to warn you that Tenma no Naruto was back. What does that mean Yamamoto-sama."

Yamamoto looked around the hospital room all captains where here, except Kenpatchi, taking a breath Yamamoto closed his eyes almost as if he was trying to recall some long forgotten memory. "Uzamaki Naruto was my Sensei." Everyone in the room stared at Yamamoto. "He taught me everything I know about fighting and then some. He was one of the most amazing men that I have ever met, yet I loath him. No regarded for safety or the rules. He once told me that he was a leader to his people a long time ago but he didn't act like it." Sitting down in a chair, Yamamoto began to rub the bridge of his nose.

"Yamamoto he told me that he was once the Captain of the First Division is this true?" Shunsui sat up in his bed, his injuries for the most part where healed.

"Yes he was, until I tried to kill him and took that position." Folding his hands under his chin Yamamoto's eyes cold. "Looking back now I suppose what I did was selfish and childish. But I was young and I thought that he was going to destroy everything that we had worked so hard for." Sighing Yamamoto raised his head looking towards the ceiling. "His daughter had been murdered by a hollow that found its way into the Seireitei. While trying to defend their daughter his wife had lost her arm. After that he was in a spiraling depression and I suppose had no right to attack him like I did. But I did what I thought was right at the moment. After he left I removed his family from the royals, though I gave them all chances to become Shinigami, his son made it to captain level before he betrayed the Seireitei."

"Sir I have never heard of the Uzamaki family." Ukitake looked at Yamamoto questionably.

"Yes it was his wife that was of noble blood, the Shiba family." More eyes where concentrated on Yamamoto.

"Than that means-"

"Yes Kukaku is the wife of Uzamaki Naruto, though she decided to keep her maiden name." Standing up Yamamoto made his way for the door. "Prepare yourselves for anything."

* * *

"Damn it where did Ichigo's signature go to!" Naruto was currently jumping from roof to roof searching for any signs of his grandson. "Damn, damn, damn." Just then Naruto noticed Ichigo's signature. "Wait how is he moving that fast?" His question was answered when Ichigo passed over him, and attached to his arm was a strange wing like thing. "Well that answers one question but it leaves so many more." Deciding to follow from the shadows Naruto found Ichigo confronting a Captain, who was trying to prevent Ichigo from rescuing Rukia. "This doesn't look good." Concentrating Naruto noticed that two other captain level Shinigami where making their way towards the scene. "One is that Yoruichi girl, but the other…" Naruto watched as a Captain, with hair styled almost exactly like Tsunade's arrived, and started to attack Ichigo and Yoruichi. "Damn."

Soi Fon was about to land the finishing blow on Yoruichi when out of nowhere a hand grabbed her wrist and threw her in to Byakuya. "What the hell was that?!" Looking around Soi Fon found the man that had thrown her. At the moment he was urging Yoruichi to flee while he distracted the two captains.

"But you'll be killed!" Yoruichi watched Naruto, it had been a while since she had last seen him almost a hundred years.

"Yoruichi please, I may be old but I'm not weak. No run and take Ichigo with you." Watching as Yoruichi picked up an unconscious Ichigo, Naruto felt a presence trying to sneak by him. "Oh no you don't!" Throwing a punch Naruto caught Soi Fon square in the face, completely knocking the wind out of her. Turning to face the two captains Naruto noticed that both had activated their Shikai. "Suppose it would only make things fare if I activated mine. _Yuusen, Enjn Auto. _(Brave fighter, Ring Out) The ring on Naruto's finger started to glow covering his right hand in spiritual energy.

When it dispersed it reveled a Cestus, which traveled all the way up to his arm ending at a steel point that went out a foot from his elbow. It was mad of what looked like leather, and on each knuckle was a one inch spike. His hand was now completely wrapped in training tape. And on the back of his hand was the imprint of a skull, the same one that was found on the ring. Making a punching like motion, towards Byakuya, Naruto filled the punch with Spiritual Energy.

Feeling an on coming attack Byakuya braced his self. With his hands covering his face Byakuya felt the blow land on his stomach. The blow was powerful enough to send him flying back a few feet along with knocking the air out of him, but that wasn't all. When Byakuya inspected the place where he was hit he found five distinct holes. "What type of Shikai is that?"

"It's a Shikai based on pure up close combat, with a few other nasty surprises." Grabbing the kick meant for his head Naruto used a sort of whiplash effect to slam Soi Fon in to the ground. Still holding onto her leg Naruto began to spin, and once he stopped he sent the unconscious Soi Fon into the wall. "It's a shame you both didn't attack me at once then you might have stood a chance." Ukitake could do nothing as Naruto made his escape over the railing. No all he could was sit in awe and watch as this man singlehandedly took down two Captain Level Shinigami. Something that only Yamamoto was able to do.

* * *

Yay Kukaku is Naruto's wife. How many of you saw that one coming! Hah I didn't think so. Read review and check out 44-dd's page she has some amazingness stories.

This is Dark Orb signing out.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I don't own Naruto or Bleach. Sigh thanks for reminding me. T.T

He never went back on his word, it was his way. So when his son asked him for a favor how could he resist. A Naruto/Bleach-fic

Love bleach and I love Naruto so I combined them and this is what I came up with. Enjoy.

**A Promise is A Promise**

'_Kukaku where is she! Where is my wife?!" Several Shinigami held Naruto back as he threatened the newly instated Fourth Division Captain. _

"_Uzamaki-sama please, your wife will be fine but she needs her rest." The man watched Naruto with calculating eyes, if things got ugly there would be no way for him or anybody, except Yamamoto, to stop him. _

"_I need to see her. I need to know what that hollow looked like. I need…revenge." A second ring appeared on Naruto's left middle finger, this one held no design but it was blacker than the night itself. Tears escaped Naruto's eyes. "Let me through, or I will kill you." _

_

* * *

_

"_So you're the bastard who killed my daughter." A light enveloped Naruto's left arm, much like it did when Yuusen was unsealed, only this time instead of reveling a __Cestus it was something completely different. __The flesh on his arm had melted leaving only the bone in its place, making it a terrifying appearance.__"__Ikatude, Shinpan__.__" _(Grim Arm, Judgment.)

_Slowly and calmly he approached the Hollow, who was to afraid to move. Once he was with in arms reach Naruto placed his bony fingers on the Hollows mask, their touch was colder than ice. "Die," Naruto spoke barley above a whisper, and the Hollow was no more. _

* * *

He rubbed the bridge of his nose as he watched Ichigo try his hardest to find the correct zanpakutō, out of the hundreds that littered the training field. Naruto searched the room until he found a peculiar blade; it was much smaller than all the rest, being a Katana in a room full of Zanbatos. "That boy needs to open his eyes and stop looking for a blade similar to the one that he usually wields." Just then Zangetsu had knocked the current blade from Ichigo's hand, rendering him helpless. "Yoruichi continuing this will only do more harm than good, at this point."

"Right."

* * *

Ichigo watched as Naruto left the hot springs to go do something else. "So Yoruichi just who is that guy? Is he like a friend of yours or something?" Yoruichi only smiled at him or at least Ichigo thought it was a smile, she was in her cat form. "I'm sure he'll tell you who he is some day."

* * *

Ichigo had just gotten done stretching when Naruto arrived. "Listen Ichigo; if you really want to save that girl than you're going to have to start thinking like Zangetsu."

"Huh, what do you mean think like Zangetsu?" Ichigo watched Naruto as he walked away. "Hey what do you mean?!"

"If you truly whish to learn Bankai than you must become one with you zanpakutō." Walking over to Yoruichi Naruto paused. "This is where I make my leave, but when that day rolls around I will be there if he can't. But don't let him know that." With that Naruto left, he would wait till the day of the execution before he reappeared and that would only be if he was needed.

* * *

He had watched it all silently from the shadows. He watched as Ichigo saved Rukia, and he couldn't be happier when he saw that Ichigo defeated a captain, though he was a tad bit concerned about the sinister reiatsu that had appeared. But now something more important was happening a thought-dead captain was about to kill Ichigo and he was the only one that could stop it.

"I believe that you have done enough." Yuusen was unsealed and Naruto was holding Aizen's blade a bay with his open palm. "Ichigo get out of here I'll handle these three." Seeing Ichigo run off to Renji and Rukia Naruto turned to his three opponents. "So," a fox like smile appeared on Naruto's face. "Which one of you wants to die first?"

"Oh my, he really believes that he can take us all on at once." Gin drew his blade, keeping the smile on his face. "Let me handle this one Aizen-sama."

Naruto had to say that his speed was impressive to say the least, but Gin was no match for someone who had been training their entire after-life. Dodging the first swing Naruto got under Gin's defense and landed a powerful jab to his abdomen, quickly following this with two quick jabs Naruto began to completely pummel Gin into the ground.

Tosen, who was standing to the side, only watched Naruto's display of hand to hand combat "So fast, not even I would be a match for his speed." Turning to Aizen, Tosen had a questioning look on his face.

Nodding his head Aizen watched as Tosen charged to help Gin. "This could complicate things."

Grabbing the incoming blade Naruto ripped it out of the surprised Tosen's hands. Disappearing in a flash Naruto reappeared behind Tosen, landing a devastating blow to the back of his head. Grapping the back of his collar Naruto swung Tosen in an arc shape, landing head first into the ground possibly cracking his skull.

Watching his two downed opponents with a crucial eye, Naruto's attention was averted when he heard clapping. "Very well done, I must say. That Shunpo that you used earlier was probably the fastest I have ever seen. And to think you haven't even activated you Bankai and you took down two captain level Shinigami, in under four minutes."

"You should show your elders some respect kid." This Aizen gave Naruto a bad feeling. "If I where you I-" Naruto wasn't given the chance as he was forced to jump away when a beam of yellow light fell from the sky. "Ch bastard's aligning his self with the hollows."

"Maybe we can pick up this up where we left off another day Uzamaki-san." From his position Naruto watched as another two beams enveloped Gin and Tosen. "Great now every Shinigami in the Seireitei is going to arrive on this spot." And sure enough a few seconds later Naruto was completely surrounded. "Wow kid you got old." Naruto was looking the dual brown eyes of Yamamoto.

"Well I can't say the same for you." Yamamoto gave his old sensei a once over, he hadn't changed not in the least bit. Except for 'that' ring was no where to be found. "Tell me what happened to the ring on your left hand."

Pulling out a chain necklace, Naruto showed that Yamamoto exactly what he was looking for. You could almost feel the evil rolling off it. "I started wearing it like this about a hundred years ago." Glancing around Naruto noticed that most of the Shinigami gathered where listening to the conversation. Deciding to ruin the peaceful meeting Naruto put the ring back where it came from. "Well aren't you going to chase me or something?"

Closing his eyes Yamamoto took a deep sigh. "No you are no longer threatening the Seireitei, so I see no need to chase you." Walking up to Naruto Yamamoto leaned closer to his ear. "Tell me that Ichigo boy is he?"

"Yeah." A look of pride was on Naruto's face. "He's my grandson." Nodding his head Yamamoto carried on his way, informing the Captains of what was going on. Smiling Naruto walked over to where the girl, Orihime, was healing Ichigo's wounds. Watching as the dome seemed to reverse the effects of the damage Naruto couldn't help but to be impressed, he had never seen a medical technique it's rival. Naruto was about to comment on the girls skills, but before that could happen, a woman's screams could be heard from above. Hearing the woman's voice only one thought crossed Naruto's mind, _'oh shit.'_

* * *

Who could the mystery woman be?! Well you'll just have to wait till next time to find out. Please be kind and Review, Also check out 44-dd's homepage for some awesome stories.

This is Dark Orb signing out.


	4. Done

Alright I'm done.

Serious lack of enthusiasm, and a case of "who gives a fuck?" Has left me wondering, why? Why did I become an Author? Was it because I enjoyed writing? Was it because I thought it would be fun? Maybe I just wanted to get all these ideas out of my head and onto some paper, and when I heard about fan fiction I thought, what a great idea. But for fucks sake I can tell you right fucking now that I didn't become an Author so some nameless bitch, who doesn't even have the balls to give me a way to reply, could sprout some nonsense shit about my stories. But its not just the flamers, it's the complete and total dead end I've hit with all of my stories. I've been forcing the chapters for a while now and I just can't keep this up.

I'm tired, tired of this shit. So I would really like to apologies to anyone who actually liked my stories. I'm sorry, not that I'm quitting, but because I let the flamers get to me and because I let you guys down. So I propose this to anyone who reads this notice; take a story, any story, and make it into what you thought it should've been or try and continue the story the way you thought it would go. Its my final gift to anyone who wants it. If any of you take my offer please PM me, I'll supply you with my story plots and some of the future chapters I had already typed out, and I would really love to see your take on a story.

May not sound very manly, and I know it will be bait for the flamers, but I can actually see the tears clouding my vision. Its painful, actually more painful that I thought it would be. It actually feels like a friend, a close friend passed away, and I'm mourning his death. But I guess its painful to do what must be done. If you had a dead arm attached to your shoulder what would you do? Would you grit your teeth and cut it off? Or would you bear with it, and let it poison the rest of your body?

When I had fist started I remember making a promise to all of my readers that I would never abandon my stories, but I guess that's a promise I just can't keep. And maybe this is just a case of the "woe is me's" Maybe in a week or a month I'll come crawling looking to reattach my "dead arm." But I doubt it.

Ha how ironic, even as I write my own 'resignation,' I can't help but to think that some of the stuff I've said would've made a great quote for one of my stories.

Heh just read a positive review for my last chapter, makes this even harder to say but, I think most of you know what's coming.

For the last time ever,

Forever Grining 'til The End  
This Is Grining Prey Signing out.

_When people share experiences together, and then they must part, there is a feeling of sadness. Saying goodbye to people that we feel connected to is an occasion of somber reflection. It is hard to imagine our lives without them, and yet we have no choice but to go on. It is comforting to know that for however long you will be separated that you will always be in each other's hearts. It is also an opportunity to be more present to others in your life and to look for opportunities to form new friendships. _


End file.
